


I Saw Mommy Kissing Mrs. Claus

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, SQ AU - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: Young Henry has a new operation. He is going to see Santa on Christmas Eve night. What he sees isn’t what he expected. SQ AU





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Mills Family Christmas fluff! Enjoy!

Henry lay perfectly still in the dark, his dinosaur night light the only thing breaking the darkness of the 5 year olds room. A small smile was on his face as he thought how he had tricked his moms into thinking he had gone to bed without a fuss, something rare for most kids on Christmas Eve. 

 

But Henry had one thing on his mind. 

 

_ Operation Santa _

 

He came up with the idea weeks ago and tonight was the night. 

 

Henry was going to stay awake. He was going to do what no kid has done before. Christmas Eve was finally here and Henry was going to see Santa. 

 

He lay in bed for what to him felt like ages. The voices of his moms had long since faded and the house seemed still. 

 

Finally, as quietly as he could, he swept the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He had had his eyes open for some time so his eyes were adjusted to the darkness as he placed his feet on the cold floor. 

 

He hissed at the contact, immediately wishing he had thought to wear socks to bed. When the shock passed a moment later, he pulled his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself before slowly tiptoeing his way to the door. The door was left open a crack so he pushed it open a little more, only enough to slip through. 

 

The hallway was quiet and dark as he continued his slow movements to the staircase. Holding onto the railing he took the stairs carefully, hoping with all his might that none of them would squeak. 

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he stepped off the last step and turned towards the direction of the living room. Pausing only a moment to get his bearings, he continued his trek. 

 

He entered the hallway that led to the living room and paused. He could see down the hall to the left that there was a dim light coming from the room that he decided was the light of the tree lights. Coming from the room, too, was faint classical Christmas music. His moms must have forgotten to turn it off. 

 

Starting his tiptoeing again he very slowly crept closer and closer to the living room. He stopped again when he got to the door frame, before peaking in, and listened. The music was a little louder now and he could hear footsteps.

 

Henry’s body was shaking with excitement as he thought whose footsteps he was hearing. 

 

Not wanting to be seen in the fear of scaring Santa away before he could get a good look at him, Henry, as slowly as he could manage, crouched down close to the floor and finally peaked around the corner.

 

His eyes went wide and a grin broke out on his face when the first thing he saw was a big red and white coat and a matching hat. 

 

His face morphed almost instantly to a confused look when he noticed that his mom was also in the room. She was on the loveseat, feet tucked up, a mug in her hands. She was relaxed back on the couch, smiling up at Santa. 

 

Henry, eyebrows still furrowed, turned his attention back to Santa, so he could study him more. The confusion continued, however, when he studied Santa further. 

 

“That’s...not Santa,” Henry whispered to himself, “That’s...Mrs. Claus!” 

 

Mrs. Claus had long hair under her red hat and no beard in sight. 

 

With this new discovery Henry continued to watch the scene in front of him. 

 

Mom remained on the couch while Mrs. Claus arranged presents under their tree and placed items in the stockings. A few times she turned to take a bite of one of the cookies Henry left out but in the dim light Henry couldn’t see her face. 

 

By the time the presents were all arranged and the stockings were filled to the brim Henry’s eyes were getting dangerously heavy. He tried with all he could to keep them open wanting to see how Mrs. Claus would make it up the chimney. However, instead of making her way toward the fireplace he watched her make her way to the couch his mom was sitting on. 

 

She looked down and extended her hand to her. With a smile, his mom took her hand and stood up, stepping close to Mrs. Claus. His mom placed her free hand around the back of Mrs. Claus’s neck and Mrs. Claus placed her arm around his mom’s waist. They started to dance slowly to the soft Christmas music still playing in the room. 

 

Henry, through heavily lidded eyes, pulled his blanket tighter around himself as he watched his mom smile at Mrs. Claus whose face was still hidden from view. 

 

As the song ended, his mom and Mrs. Claus moved closer to one another and kissed.

 

His brain was muddled with sleepiness and confused thoughts.

 

Where was Ma?

 

How did Mom know Mrs. Claus?

 

Why was Mrs. Claus delivering presents instead on Santa? 

 

Not being able to contain it any longer, Henry, who at this point had already curled up against the wall, fell fast asleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Henry knew he was waking up, morning light was streaming in through the window and he was in his own bed. 

 

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and looked out the window.  Everything was covered in a fresh coating of white and there was light snow still falling from the sky. 

 

Henry blinked a few times and suddenly remembered what day it was. He jumped out of bed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him out of his room and down the stairs. The kitchen was usually his first stop in the morning but today he made a beeline to the living room. When he got there he fell to his knees with a squeal, starting to rummage through presents, trying to get a peak of anything with his name on it. 

 

He looked to his left a moment and spotted the empty plate and milk glass and flashes of the night before returned to his mind. 

 

_ Was it all a dream? _ He thought.  _ Did mom kiss Mrs. Claus? _ He continued looking around the room until his name being called interrupted his thoughts. 

 

“Henry!” his mom suddenly called from down the hall, “Breakfast first!” 

 

Reluctantly putting down the wrapped box in his hand he stood up and ran towards the kitchen.  

 

When he entered the kitchen he saw his moms standing close to one another, Mom pouring apple juice into his favorite cup and Ma flipping pancakes. Both of his moms were wearing their robes, pajamas underneath, and Ma was wearing a familiar red and white hat.

 

Henry climbed up onto a stool and his mom placed his juice in front of him.

 

“Good morning, Henry,” his mom said, “Merry Christmas,” she added, giving him a smile and kissing him on his head. 

 

Henry didn’t answer though, he just watched his ma who, flipping the last pancake turned to smile widely at him.

 

“Merry Christmas!” she said. “Pancakes then presents sound good?”

 

He didn’t answer he just nodded, eyes still fixed on his ma, alternating between looking at her hat and her face.

 

“You ok, kid?” 

 

Henry shook his head to clear his head and smiled.

 

“Yeah, Ma,” he finally answered, “can I have chocolate chips in mine?”

 

“In your pancakes or your presents?” his ma joked, turning back to the griddle.

 

“Maaaa” Henry said, covering his face and shaking his head giggling. 

 

“What?” she answered, her most innocent look painted on her face.

 

Henry and his mom gave her matching exasperated looks and she gave them a big smile and a happy hum. 

 

His mom sidled up next to his ma, shook her head, whispered something into her ear, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Henry smiled at them both and waited for his pancakes. 


End file.
